Freiheit
by Nayina
Summary: Freiheit. Das war es, was sie wollten. Hogwarts war keine Freiheit mehr, nicht mehr. Nicht für Draco und auch nicht für Harry. Freiheit, das war der Sternenhimmel, den würden sie überall sehen, auch da, wo sie hin wollten. Sie würden gehen. OS,Harry/Draco


Hallo ihr!

Und schon wieder ein OS. Diesmal hab ich keine Songfic draus gemacht, aber inspiriert wurde ich trotzdem von einem Song. Und zwar von "Anywhere" von Evanescence, also wenn ihr wollt, hört ihn euch dabei an.

Viel Spaß

Nayina

~Freiheit~

„Bereit?"

Sturmgrau hob sich von dem blutrot der aufgehenden Sonne ab und das blonde Haar glänzte von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen beschienen golden. Draco griff nach der Hand des Jungen neben sich, dessen grüne Augen selbstsicher in den Himmel sahen. Freiheit. Das war es, was sie wollten. Hogwarts war keine Freiheit mehr, nicht mehr. Nicht für Draco und auch nicht für Harry. Freiheit, das war der Sternenhimmel, den würden sie überall sehen, auch da, wo sie hin wollten. Sie würden gehen. ‚Fliehen' würden viele sagen. Fliehen vor der Verantwortung.

„Hat man eine Verantwortung gegenüber Menschen, die einen ein Leben lang belogen haben?" wäre Harrys Erwiderung auf diese Aussage gewesen.

„Die Menschheit kommt ohne uns klar. Voldemort ist nicht Aufgabe eines einzigen Jungen. Jedes andere Opfer ist genauso gut für euch, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr mir das einzige wegnehmt, was mir Freude bereitet" würde Draco eiskalt ergänzen und ihr würdet die beiden nie mehr wieder sehen.

Harry wollte nicht zurück denken, nur nach Vorne. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was passiert war. Draco dagegen ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, während er mit Harry in den Nachthimmel sah. Und beide erinnerten sich daran, warum sie hier standen.

~~

„Harry, du kannst nicht ewig um Sirius trauern!" sagte Hermine und knallte ihm ein Pergament und eine Feder vor die Nase, „Snapes Aufsatz wartet." Harry sah mit leblosen Augen auf.

„Er war meine einzige Familie…" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das sagst du andauernd, aber das ist jetzt schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, Harry, du musst endlich wieder anfangen zu leben." Ron sah zustimmend von seinem Schachspiel mit Seamus auf.

„Allerdings, Kumpel, Du-weißt-schon-wen kümmert es einen Scheiß, wer gestorben ist." Harry schob das Pergament von sich und stand auf.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich geh spazieren…" murmelte Harry. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn entgeistert an.

„Deine Noten werden immer schlechter und du gehst spazieren?" empörte sich Hermine.

„Ja, ich gehe spazieren" antwortete Harry und ließ sich nicht weiter aufhalten. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatten. Doch seit einiger Zeit hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine beiden besten Freunde weniger an seinem Wohl interessiert waren als daran, dass er sich auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbereitete. Nicht nur heute hatte sich dieses Gefühl in ihm wieder verstärkt, nein, die beiden hatten ihn schon vor die Monaten gesagt, es wäre Zeit, wieder normale Wege zu gehen. Doch einen normalen Weg gab es für Harry nicht! Er hätte es ihnen am liebsten entgegen geschrien. Aber nein, sich als 16-jähriger darauf vorzubereiten, das Land zu retten war ja der normalste Weg der Welt. Sein Weg führte ihn nach draußen auf die Brücke und er lehnte sich ans Geländer, um über die Landschaft zu sehen. Wie schön wäre es doch, frei zu sein, zu fliegen über den verbotenen Wald, über die Berge, den Ozean, in ferne Länder, wo keiner ihn kannte, keiner irgendwelche Erwartungen an ihn hatte.

„Potter, so ganz alleine?" schnarrte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Harry. Der Gryffindor drehte sich um.

Als Draco die leblosen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen sah, denen die Trauer über so vieles anzusehen war, blieben ihm die spöttischen Worte ihm Halse stecken. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen musste er wirken, als er aus Mangel an Worten den Mund schloss, wieder öffnete – und dann doch wieder schloss. Der kalte Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen wich und Harry glaubte über alle Maßen erstaunt, so etwas wie Mitleid darin zu sehen.

„Malfoy, sag, was du los werden willst, oder geh weiter." Draco starrte den Gryffindor jedoch nur weiter an. Harry wollte sich schon genervt abwenden, da griff der Blonde nach seinem Arm.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, griff mit der anderen Hand auch noch nach Harrys zweiten Arm und hinderte ihn so daran, auch nur den Gedanken zu hegen, sich umzudrehen oder wegzulaufen.

„Lass mich los." Draco sah dem Gryffindor selbstbewusst aber mit unverhohlener Neugier in die Augen.

„Potter, was ist passiert?" fragte er wieder, diesmal lauter, und jagte Harrys Blick, so dass diesem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn anzusehen oder die Augen zu schließen. Er beschloss, dass es besser war, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Was denn, ist der Goldjunge nicht fähig die Zauberwelt zu retten? Oder was macht dir sonst so seltsam schlechte Laune?" spöttelte der Blonde, um eine Antwort zu provozieren. Doch er provozierte keine Antwort, sondern nur, dass Harry sich los riss und sich angesichts des Mangels an Fluchtwegen einfach umdrehte. Doch Draco hatte es in den grünen Augen glitzern sehen. Eine Weile war er einfach still und dachte darüber nach, was Pansy wohl sagen würde, wenn sie sie hier stehen sehen würde. So mehr oder weniger friedlichen, Harrys Rücken Draco zugewendet, was ein Fluchtweg war, aber wie ein Vertrauensbeweis aussehen musste.

„Potter…" flüsterte Draco schließlich, als er merkte, dass Harry zitterte, „weinst du etwa?"

„Ach was!" Dracos Blick wurde weich, da er die Tränen förmlich aus den kurzen Worten heraushörte. Seine Hände, bisher noch am Geländer, wanderten zu Harrys Händen und drückten sie trostspendend.

„Willst du mir wirklich nicht sagen, was passiert ist?" Harrys Antwort war ein heftiges Kopfschütteln.

„Bitte geh" murmelte der Gryffindor. Draco seufzte und ließ seine Hände wieder sinken. Für einige Sekunden stand er noch regungslos hinter Harry, doch als dieser sich nicht rührte, ging er schließlich davon.

„Was hast du denn heute, Draco? Du hast meinen Kakao vergessen!" knurrte Pansy, als er am späten Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Ruf einen Hauselfen, der macht dir deinen Kakao."

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Ich denke, ich als deine Verlobte verdiene etwas mehr Respekt! Und was ist überhaupt mit deinem Auftrag? Bist du schon wieder nicht weiter gekommen? Streng dich doch mal an!" Draco sah sie müde an.

„Pansy, ich bin müde. Lass uns morgen darüber reden" murmelte er ausweichend.

„Morgen, morgen, morgen! Immer verschiebst du alles auf morgen! Warum heirate ich dich überhaupt!"

„Weil ich gut aussehe, reinblütig bin und deine Eltern meine verehren." Draco schlug seiner Verlobten die Tür vor der Nase zu, während diese sich weiterhin aufregte. Doch Draco verstand nicht mehr, was sie sagte. Er wusste es so oder so, immerhin wiederholte sie es an diesen Abend zum aber hundertsten Mal. Draco wartete, bis er ihre nervige Stimme nicht mehr vernahm, dann holte er sich erleichtert ein Buch aus dem Schrank und legte sich damit auf sein Bett. Doch er konnte sich nicht auf die Worte konzentrieren, jedes davon verschwamm vor seinen Augen, bis er zwei grüne Punkte glaubte wahrzunehmen. Er konnte Harrys traurigen Blick einfach nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben, dabei hatte er es wirklich versucht. Er hatte sich in Zaubertränke auf seinen Trank konzentriert, doch auf dem Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer, begegnete sein Blick Harrys. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er sich freiwillig gemeldet, um einen Zauber vorzuführen, doch als er zurück zu seinem Platz ging, fiel ihm Harry ins Auge, der traurig aus dem Fenster sah. Beim Essen versuchte er ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini anzufangen, doch Pansy beschwerte sich auf seiner anderen Seite und so wanderte sein Blick abwesend durch die Halle – und fand Harry, der lustlos in seinem Essen stocherte. Heute hatte sich Draco in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und dort hatte ihn tatsächlich niemand gestört. Kein Harry, keine Pansy, niemand. Doch die Gedanken ließen sich bekanntlich nicht lenken.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, als es zaghaft an seiner Tür klopfte.

„Was?" knurrte er, legte sein Buch ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, um sie, sollte Pansy dort stehen, gleich wieder zuzuschlagen. Doch als die Tür geöffnet wurde, stand da nicht Pansy, sondern Harry, dessen Augen sogar noch lebloser wirkten, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen.

„Gilt dein Angebot noch?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige und Draco sah einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung aufblitzen. Eigentlich wollte er seine Ruhe, er hatte eine Woche versucht nicht über den Gryffindor nachzudenken und nun, wo es langsamer besser wurde, stand er einfach dort vor der Tür. Doch er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann nickte er und zog Harry rein.

„Wenn Pansy dich sieht, dreht sie durch" murmelte der Blonde und schloss rasch die Tür hinter Harry, „also… willst du mir jetzt erzählen, was mit dir los ist?" Der Gryffindor sah zu Boden und schien doch nicht besonders gewillt, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Aber außer dir hört mir keiner zu" sagte er schließlich und Draco hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Was ist mit Granger und dem Wiesel?"

„Haben mich satt."

„Weaslette?"

„Hat in mir nur den Helden gesehen."  
„Dumbledore?" Nun schwieg Harry und Draco fand, dass es wirkte, als müsse er mit den Tränen kämpfen.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore, Harry?" hakte Draco nach. Offensichtlich half der Gebrauch seines Vornamens, denn der Gryffindor knetete nervös seine Hände und sprach schließlich.

„Er… ich hab sein verstecktes Denkarium entdeckt." Draco runzelte die Stirn und führte Harry zum Bett, wo er ihn darauf drückte und sich schließlich daneben setzte.

„Ich soll sterben" brachte Harry schließlich ohne jegliche Gefühle hervor.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich soll-"

„Ich weiß schon! Aber warum?" Draco griff nach den zitternden Händen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Beruhig dich, Harry…" wisperte er, doch Harrys Zittern hörte nicht auf.

„Voldemort, ich muss sterben, um ihn zu besiegen. Es gab gar keine Prophezeiung, das war alles geplant, damit irgendjemand sie rettet." Draco erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Er hatte von der Prophezeiung gehört, hatte gehört, dass sich Voldemort auf Harry konzentrierte, weil er ihr glaubte, gehört, dass sein Vater ihr glaubte.

„Das tut weh…" hörte Draco leise und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Harrys Hände so fest gedrückt hatte, dass sich die Dellen seiner Finger darauf abmalten. Er zog die Hände ruckartig zurück.

„Tut mir Leid" murmelte er. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Du bist die beste Gesellschaft, die ich hier noch kriegen kann."

„Was ist mit Longbottom? Der Quidditchmannschaft?" Harry wandte den Blick nur noch sturer auf den Boden.

„Neville ist nicht stark genug für Widerstand. Und mein Quidditchteam hat mich rausgeschmissen, weil ich kein Training geplant habe. Sie haben Lunas Vater gedroht, den Verkauf des Klitterers zu stoppen, wenn sie mit mir redet, also-" Harry wurde unterbrochen, als eine Hand seinen Kopf hob und sich weiche Lippen auf seine legten. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und nahm das erste Mal dieses Sturmgrau bewusst wahr. Draco löste den Kuss recht schnell wieder, doch nur, um seine Stirn an Harrys zu lehnen und ihn anzusehen.

„Komm mit mir. Lass uns gehen" Der Gryffindor sah den Blonden irritiert an.

„Was…? Wohin…?"

„Weg von diesem Leben, Harry… irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt, wo nur wir beide sind." Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Wir werden uns wieder streiten und einer von uns wird gehen. Dann sind wir allein. Ganz allein" wandte Harry ein. Draco nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Wir streiten uns seit fünf Jahren, wir hocken seit fünf Jahren aufeinander und wissen doch beide, dass wir uns nur streiten, um uns nicht anzufreunden. Wir sind uns so ähnlich Harry, aber man drängt uns in eine Rolle. Außerdem: Ist nicht alles besser, als unter falschen Freunden zu leben? Komm mit mir in ein fremdes Land, vertrau mir." Zögernd hob Harry eine Hand und strich eine Strähne aus Dracos Gesicht.

„Wann?"

~~

Hier standen sie nun, zwei Wochen später. Draco hatte zwar noch keinen perfekten Platz gefunden, doch vorläufig würde der, den er gefunden hatte, reichen. Denn Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus zwischen all den scheinheiligen Gryffindors und Dumbledore, die durch Schmeicheleien und den Appell an sein schlechtes Gewissen erreichen wollten, dass er wieder willig für ihre Sache arbeitete. Doch jeden Tag flüchtete sich Harry zu Draco, wo er Trost fand, Worte, die ihn ermutigten, sich zu wehren, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das nichts verlangte, aber sich vergrößerte, wenn er es erwiderte und nicht zu Letzt fand er bei Draco ehrliche Liebe, die in den wenigen Tagen gewachsen war.

„Harry, vergiss sie. Sie sind nicht mal den Dreck am Saum deiner Robe wert" wisperte Draco in Harrys Ohr, als er sah, dass der neu aufgekeimte Funke Leben in Harrys Augen zu schwanken drohte. Harry lächelte sanft und küsste Draco –seinen Draco! – leidenschaftlich.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich" war seine geflüsterte Antwort auf Dracos Worte. Der Blonde grinste liebevoll.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, aus genau demselben Grund stehe ich hier mit dir." Sie sahen sich an und versanken im Blick des anderen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf beide Gesichter.

„Da sind sie!" schrie jemand aus einem Fenster hinaus. Augenblicklich lösten sich die Blicke des ungleichen Paars voneinander. Sie beide blickten in den Himmel. Es war hell geworden. Und Harry hörte Schritte hinter sich, noch leise, doch sie wurden immer lauter und er hörte, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Ein letztes Mal sah er Draco in diesem Land in die Augen.

„Ich lasse mir meine Träume nicht länger nehmen!" sagte Harry. Nur ein Wort und Draco würde ihn hier wegbringen. Ein Wort und er wäre für immer Weg von seiner trügerischen Vergangenheit. Für immer bei Draco. Wenn er sich das so vorstellte, klang das gar nicht Mal so schlecht. Im Gegenteil. Ein Funkeln breitete sich in Harrys Augen aus, alle Zweifel waren verschwunden. Wenn sie es fünf Jahre streitend aushielten, würden sie liebend alles überwinden. Es war Zeit, das Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Bereit!"


End file.
